Security is an important aspect of remote computing environments. For example, a web service may require a user to be authenticated in order to access the web service. Often, a remote computer system requires a user to provide multiple factors for authentication. Authentication may use one, two, or more independent factors to identify the user. For example, the user may be required to enter a user name and password as well as provide some other type of authentication information, such as a numeric code based on a shared secret of the user and the remote computer system.
While providing increased security for both the user and remote computer, the multifactor authentication can be burdensome on the user. Each extra piece of information required from the user adds additional time to the user's access attempts. Additionally, a user may utilize a mobile device to access the remote computer system. Due to the reduced input ability of mobile devices entering information, such as a numeric code in addition to a user name and password, can be difficult for the user.